


Radioactive

by orphan_account, TeamAvengers (orphan_account)



Series: Radioactive 'Verse [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bombs, F/M, Meeting Rooms., TOO MUCH STUFF TO TAG, just read it please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TeamAvengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bombing in a small town in Florida 4 girls make it out with new powers. When they hitch a ride they end up on the Helicarrier that also holds their favorite heroes. This is their story.</p><p>This is the first part if the series with my own OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. I promise the chapters will get longer I just wanted to start out small. Please comment and point out mistakes, thanks.

“Who are you?”  
What a great way to start out a new job. I mean seriously people. Wait, you don’t know yet. Great. So let me explain. I’m Alex; I have a couple friends with me right now like Lauren, Julie, and Kadi. I had more before the accident. But I think Lauren might be able to explain better. So here is her explanation while I deal with these people. Don’t worry I will come back later.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

So we walked into the meeting room like we owned the place. Not. Cuts, torn cloths, the works. So we ran to the meeting room, crazy, and sat down on the door closed our eyes and took a little break. Until Kadi screamed. Thanks.

“OMYGODOMYGOD” Kadi screamed

“What do you want.” I yelled. Until I turned around and saw people. Like important people. Like important Avenger people.

I pulled out my knife and got in a fighting stance. They might be the Avengers but, 2 master assassins are in there. For Christ sake Black Widow is trying to kill me with her stare. Then Kadi fainted.

“Kadi” we all screeched  
Until I saw why she fainted. Loki was staring at us. With knives in hand. And threw them. At us. My friends try to open up the door while I had a fangirl moment.

“Why are you here?” Tony asked

At that point Julie and Alex turned around and I guess they had a fangirl moment too. 

“How about you ask him” I yelled pointing my hand at Fury

“Your freaking bomb experiment killed our parents, homes, lives. You hurt us” Alex explained 

“You were caught in that?” Fury asked nervously

“Yes retard did we not just say that?” Julie replied

Fury yelled at his walkie talkie

“What?” I asked slowly

Fury ran out the door. Locked it, and set off an alarm. “Everybody quarantine room 518. Clear the area. Move”

Oh. Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!

“Guys what’s going on” Alex asked nervously. She looked like she was going to crawl in a corner and cry. Then she did right after I thought that. 

“They are going to trap us” I yelled.

“Lauren your eyes are green” Julie said nervously. 

Everybody started to yell at us. Trying to keep us from moving. Alex started to really freak out in the corner where Steve was trying to get her. Suddenly she screamed “STOP”. Everything did stop. Like in place, coffee in mid-air from when it was spilled. But the four of us could still move.

“What did you do” Kadi screeched

“I don’t know” Alex cried

“Maybe if you say play it, it’ll work” I suggested

“Retard” Kadi whispered

“Well I’m sorry, but do you see a remote somewhere? So shut up” I responded

‘But Alex is one’ I thought

“That’s not nice, she is not one” Julie said then smacked me

“What, I didn’t say anything” I defended

“Yes”

“No”

“YES”

“NO” I screamed and my fingertips turned green with green sparks.

“Lauren” Kadi warned

“OMMMYYPOPTART” I screamed

“Pop-tart?” Alex asked like I was stupid

“Shut it I’m hungry” I replied

“Idea” Julie yelled

“Oh god” Alex whimpered 

“You said stop and everything did. I heard your thought with no problem. And when you got mad you had created something that represents being mad. What if the bomb gave us powers?” Julie cried

“Yet I cannot do anything. Great. We get caught in a bomb an d everybody has powers but me. People can read minds, do magic, and be a human DVD remote but I’m the same. Figures.” Kadi finished

“For Christ sake, Alex say play or so help me god I will roast every single one of your butts.” I yell

“Fine. Play” Alex was just sick of this and wanted a nap

“Everybody stop” I yelled. Now I am mad, why did I have fire on my fingers and why can Julie read my—. Fluffy mind. Watch your language Lauren.

“Julie. Listen to me. If you read or interrupt my thoughts one more time I will burn you” I roared. I was really annoyed and thought about a bat. Then one  
appeared in my other hand. Julie narrowed her eyes and talked to me in my head.

“Stop it” I screeched

“Julie, Lauren” Alex warned

“Shut it, Pawley” Julie responded

“Excuse me?” She questioned

“Stop it guys” Kadi yelled. You could tell she was sick of this too.

“Mortals” Loki interrupted 

‘Shut it we are talking’ she said in his head

“Mortal” Loki warned

“Lokes, she didn’t say anything” Tony responded confused. Everybody was just standing around waiting for something bad to happen, or until Fury came back in with something to knock these people out. Everybody was sick of it now.

“STOP IT” Bruce yelled. And everybody did. I mean raise your hand if you want to deal with an enormous green rage monster in a quarantined meeting room on a flying boat? Thought so. “Let’s calm down, girls please explain”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS PLEASE!!!

“Well we got caught in a SHIELD weapon experiment” stated Alex

“Thank the lord we all survived thanks to Ryan” Julie continued

“Ryan?” asked Tony  
“Our friend, funny guy. He saw the bomb when we were walking with him. He helped us find a bunker thing, pushed us in, closed the door to the drainage thing and the bomb went off.” I said

“I was last and watched him close the door” Kadi said sadly

“When we came back out of the thing it was all gone. Like a war zone. Smoke, bodies, trash everywhere” I added

“We felt dizzy but looked for others that needed help in the rubble” Alex looked like she was going to cry

“But we had to give up” Julie finished

“I saw motorcycles” I said proudly

“We both kind of knew how to ride them from video games at arcades, it was three wheeler to so it was impossible for it to tip over, we grabbed some jackets and helmets” Julie added

“So we partnered up, slipped in with the others and took off” Alex concluded

“But we got caught and slipped in here” Kadi said rather embarrassed

“Now you have weird powers” Loki stated glad the story was finally over.”Can I look in your mids to see what exactly those powers are”

“Sure but remember, toast.” I said with a smirk  
He held his hands on either side of our heads and closed his eyes. “Lauren, you have magic like myself, extremely unstable for now but can be controlled to be like mine. Julie, you can read/control minds and shape shift to look like other humans. Kadi, you can shape shift to look like other creatures. Also run at sonic speed and fly. Ah, Alex. You can control time by saying words like stop, play, slow down. With intention for time of course. 

“Now that is over” Natasha pulled out a gun and handed one to Clint while she pulled out one for herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS PLEASE!!!

The both started to shoot darts at us. I created a shield while Alex stopped time. We began to walk out the door when we saw that Kadi had fainted again. Great. I grabbed my knives, Julie turned into Fury, and Alex started time once more.

“Ok. Blend in with the suits. Now that we look like agents, act like them. Julie be Fury, anybody ask anything cuss them out, Alex stay calm and help me with Kadi. Head out” 

Right then of course Fury came around the corner. We ran back into the room and weapons pointed at us once more.

We ran out the door, forget super powers. And Fury was waiting for us. With a gun pointed at us. A big one. Like the one that he used to shot down an airplane that had a nuke for Manhattan on it. Yeah, THAT one. So of course the Russian spy would take advantage of the situation and shoot us with darts.   
(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-) When I woke up I was in a white room, with only a curtain to separate us from the others. Then it was dark again.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The second time I woke up in a nice room. Too nice. ‘Where am I’ I thought to myself. Well a couple ways to find out.

“JARVIS?” I asked

“Yes Ms. Perez?”

OMG. I am in Stark Tower.

“Where are the others”

“In the kitchen”

“Ok don’t let anybody in my room unless it is life-or-death. Tell them I am sleeping”

I got up to take a shower and a half hour later I came out, grabbed some clothes and sung to the song. Colors of the rainbow in shirts, and a butt load of skinny jeans. My #2 enemy. I put them on and they actually fit. I wore a dark blue pair, with a yellow shirt, and skate shoes that look like the ones I had at my house. I walked out the room and strolled into the kitchen where everybody was laughing.

“What?” 

“Uh” Alex whispered

“Ha” Kadi laughed

“Mwahahahahahah---. Oh hi Lauren” Julie said surprised 

“Nice voice” Clint chuckled

And let me tell you what my cheeks turned real red.

“Here have some breakfast” Steve offered

“Fine, but only so I have energy to hurt somebody later” I replied “Although I rather have…” Just when I said that Steve held up a plate of bacon. “BAACON!” I yelled and  
lunged for the plate

“No. Eat your other breakfast first” Steve pestered

“Fine” I shove a good third of the sandwich in my mouth before I threw up in the garbage can.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Then Lauren ran to the bathroom to puke her guts out.

“What did I do?” Steve asked nervous

“OMYGOD SATIN PEANUT BUTTER” Lauren screamed from the bathroom

“She can’t eat peanut butter” Alex said not even looking up from her book

“She gets sick from just the smell. But she’s not allergic” Kadi continued

“And if anybody teases her about she will tell them how the FDA allows 7 bug legs per jar” Julie finished

Cue Clint puking.

And of course the owner of the tower had to walk in at that moment. “Nice Barton” Tony said disgusted “Anybody want to go I my lab?” Tony asked the 3 remaining girls.

“Yes” Julie replied eagerly

‘Sure, it will be fun” Alex agreed

“OK. I will be in the lab with 2 of the girls in anybody needs anybody.” Tony announced


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS PLEASE!!!

**In the Lab**

“So Tony” Julie asked

“Yes”

“Can I help?”

“Sure. Just hold this”

He handed her one of the arms to the Iron man suit while he was taking it apart.

“Good” Tony commented Tony was busy working on the machines ignoring Julie. Julie of course decided to look at his mind. He liked her as a funny friend. Always saying the funniest things. He felt like he could be his fun self without being judged when with her. And the whole time he thought this Julie was fangirl blushing from his thoughts. Alex was watching them while looking at a book on the Stark Pad. Cool much? He liked her too. Like a father and she was the daughter. He felt like he should be protected, but left alone to live her life. Tony just wanted to guide her to the right choices with his help.

Julie smiled when she read these thoughts.

She should tell Alex.

**In the Kitchen/Living Room**

Thor barged in while Kadi was watching TV.

“Hey Thor”

“Hello, Lady Kadi”

“Hey it rhymes” Kadi smiled

“It appears so”

“Whatcha doin?” Kadi asked walking to him

“Getting a popped tart” Thor replied

“Cool” Kadi replied watching him

She got up and ate one with him. They just sat there eating pop tarts and watching SpongeBob. For 2 hours. That’s how she became pop tart buddies with him. Plus that is every girls dream. “Hey I just ate pop tarts with a hot Asgardian prince, be jealous”

**In the Training Room**

“Now do this” Loki commanded

“I am” Lauren said aggravated

“Calm down, good” Loki said

“Now do this,” Loki swirled his hands and created a ball of energy.

“Loki, Mr. Barton wants to come in” JARVIS stated

“Tell him that we are preforming a dangerous spell so shoo birdy” Loki replied

Right as they said that Lauren and Loki closed their eyes and hummed a spell.

Clint poked Loki with an arrow and said “CAW CAW ROCK OF AGES”.

Loki jumped and threw his energy ball at Clint. It hit Lauren and sent her flying into a wall.

“BARTON” Loki roared

“LAUREN” Clint squeaked

They ran over to her. She waved her hand and hummed something. But there was blood. Too much blood.

“Get Bruce down here now” Loki yelled to JARVIS

“Yes sir”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PLEASE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This I tried to incorporate the song I was inspired by. Sorry if its bad its my first. And the lyrics are not mostly in order, I had to reorder them.

Lauren was humming the same song Alex was listening to on the Stark Pad. She almost skipped it, but it reminded her of something. The weird thing was the song was not supposed to be on the playlist. Julie started to hear the song and sung it. Kadi just hummed it.

_Whoa, oh, oh_

Bruce runs down the stairs.

_I’m waking up to ash and dust_

Clint calls for the others.

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

The others barge down the stairs while Bruce cleans her up.

_I’m breathing in the chemicals_

Her friends run to her shouting her name.

_I’m breaking in_

They hug her.

_Shaping up_

Loki tries to heal her.

_But checking out on the prison bus_

He can’t heal her because she is deflecting the spell.

_Radioactive, Radioactive_

Loki teleports Bruce and Lauren to the hospital wing, where he plug her into many machines.

_All systems go_

Her heart finally gives up.

_The sun hasn’t died_

Loki transfers most of his magic to her. He falls on the ground and turns into his Frost Giant form.

_I feel it in my bones, straight from the inside_

Her heart starts to beat again.

_I’m waking up_

She starts to move.

_I feel it in my bones_

She opens up her eyes and smiles.

_Welcome to the new age, to the age, welcome to the new age. I’m radioactive_

 

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

 

**In the Living Room**

Clint is sitting on the couch, bow in hand looking real nervous. He is actually twitching.

“Clint?” Julie asked

He jumped “Yes?” he nervously replied

“What are you doing?” Julie questioned

“I’m waiting for Loki to come in” he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the whole freaking world.

“To put an arrow through his eye? I thought you guys were over that.” Kadi finished

“Well I got bored so I went to find Lauren so we could do some shooting. Since all of you guys were busy fan girling. I saw them behind the door so I asked if I could come in. I crawled in the vent and dropped down to ask her myself. They had their eyes closed so I yelled at Loki “CAW CAW ROCK OF AGES” and I poked him. He threw this green ball of mist at me, I guess out of impulse. I ducked and it hit Lauren.” Clint explained to Kadi

“OK then. Hey guys what are you talking about.” Kadi asked Julie and Alex while they were arguing

“Radioactive. It started to play on the wrong playlist while I was reading.” Alex replied

“I started to hum it earlier when I was with Thor.” Kadi said confused

“I was singing it in the Lab earlier when I was with Tony” Julie added

“Wait. JARVIS play the tapes from the lab and living room when the song Radioactive played on the Stark Pad” Clint asked

“Yes sir” The videos popped up and they watched as they were all singing, humming, and listening to the music at the same time, and same beat.

“Weird. JARVIS add the one from the training room and replay.”

The tapes started over and they watched Lauren and Loki hum a spell, her getting slammed into the metal wall. But then she waved her hand and hummed something differ from the spell. Then the songs started.

“Creepy” Clint replied when he got chills

“Indeed” Loki said from behind everybody watching the videos.

Clint turned pale and fell when he tried to run away. So he crawled to the couch, flipped over it, and poked his head over it holding his bow.

“She hummed a song of sorts after she waved her hand.” Loki stated

“Did it sound like this?” Julie asked then hummed the song

“Yes” Loki and Clint said at the same time

“Okay that is freaky” Alex said slightly nervous

Right then Lauren walked in with a big grin on her face. The rest of her team tackled her with hugs.

“Whoa, whoa, hugs later we need to run” I said pulling arms off of herself

“Why” Alex asked

“Natasha is walking down to the training area, and I think some wall and blood got on her guns” I replied

“Every man for himself” Clint yelled running away hide in the vents, he even started to flap his arms while fake screaming. Drama Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PLEASE!!!

One Week Later

We have made a schedule when we wake up at 8 and eat breakfast, then we train, eat lunch, train, eat dinner, and finally chill.  
When we finish eating our breakfast of fruit and yogurt( thanks Steve, but when have been eating unhealthy junk our whole lives, we are not going to suddenly die) Julie asked the question of the day.

“Ready to train” 

“Yup” everybody answers 

 

````````````````````

Julie’s Perspective

 

Loki mainly helps us train our gifts. Nobody else can of course. I can now change into somebody else for 5 minutes before I need to take a break. Not very long but, we have only been at this for a week. I can also read peoples mind, talk to them through their mind, and look at their memories. It is usually fun, but sometimes creepy. What I want to do is go back home and look for thoughts in the rubble to see if there are others like us.

 

Alex’s Perspective

 

Loki helps me too unless we get one of the X-men to help me if we have the same gift. I can pause, play, and slow down time, but cannot go back. I can do it for as long as I want without a break. Just like Julie can do mind tricks without a break. I can even pause some people but not the surroundings and vis versa. 

 

Kadi’s Perspective

 

Thankfully I have not fainted again. Which is very good, except Lauren and Julie won’t stop teasing me about it. Loki has helped me so now I can change into any creature. What is really fun, walking around the tower as a snake, Clint is afraid of them. I mean I have never seen a master archer sequel like a girl and jump 10 freaking feet to reach the vent in the training room. Usually they are lower but not that one. Or if I get bored I turn into a tiger with Julie looking like Tony. We just walk around the tower like we own the place. But Tony kind of does but, it is Julie looking like Tony? So complicated.

 

Back to Lauren

 

So today after lunch we get to train TOGETHER. This will be interesting. There is a rumor that Fury will be watching to look at our skills.

“Let’s go” Kadi yelled and held her hand up

“How about we eat first” Alex asked

“That. Is. Dumb.” I replied

“I will make you will my mind” Julie said ominously 

“And I will toast your butt” I replied in the same tone

“Can’t you do more than fire?” Alex asked

“Yes. I have been working on balls of energy lately. I just want to set her butt on fire” I replied pointing my nose up.

After lunch they all headed to the training room built just for them. I mean we already know knives and guns. Now let’s work together on more, powerful stuff. Stuff that might have broken one of the raining rooms already.

“OK. Be careful, you know what you can do but the others can’t. I will be in a viewing room with Fury and the other Avengers. Lauren you are first. You will attack them.   
They will all try to stop you.” 

I nodded. He walked to the viewing room and behind the one-way mirror. 

“Ok. Ready to go” Tony asked over the speakers

“Yup. Wait JARVIS play some music.” I yelled

“What type”

“Pop with rap”

“Ok”

When the music started so did they. Alex pulled out a gun and started to shoot at Lauren, rubber bullets of course. Lauren threw up a shield and blocked them. Julie   
creeped up behind her and tripped her. Lauren fell but got back up. She ducked the punches but did nothing to defend herself.

“LAUREN” Fury yelled over the speakers

“Yeeesss Nicky dear” I asked in a sickly sweet tone

“Why aren’t you punching her?” He asked like it was the simplest question in the world.

“I’m scared that I will hurt her” I replied

“For God’s sake! Steve, Nat, Barton get down there and fight her!” Fury yelled

GREAT. A super solider and 2 assassins.

They began again. Julie was trying to fill her head with words and random thoughts. Lauren hit her in the face with a paintball. Alex was throwing knives at her and   
Lauren caught them. Kadi kept running by her until Lauren caught her. Natasha came up from behind her and tripped her. She whispered “No mercy Lauren”. Lauren then kicked her and tripped her. Lauren created a dagger and lunged. Natasha pulled one out from her pocket and did the same. Both kept swiping and missing until Lauren got her in a head lock. Clint started to shoot arrows and missed, Lauren ducked and jumped laughing the whole time. 

“Why are you laughing?” He yelled. By the look on his face he was annoyed that he was missing.

“2 reasons: number one is that you never miss so I am making you miss. Number 2 is that this reminds me of Matrix.” She replied while laughing the whole time and ducking. Clint gave up by jumping in a vent and making his way back to the observation room. Steve came in in the tight suits glory with his shield. He threw it at Lauren. 

She caught it and threw it at him.

 

Next was Julie.

 

Lauren created clones and Julie had to find the real one while they attacked. Every time she punched one it disappeared and she laughed. Then she found Lauren’s thoughts and commanded her brain to make them disappear. Kadi ran around and Julie had to tag her. She read her thoughts to see where she was going to run next. She pinned Alex down from behind when she started to think of stopping time. Julie started to duck Barton’s arrows. They got really close though. She did not want to control his mind. She knew after Loki brainwashed him with the Mind Gem that he was jumpy and did not touch his memories or thoughts unless he said okay. Julie hid behind a wall and grabbed a paintball gun to shoot Nat. She jumped and shot until she ran out. She got her. Every. Single. Freaking. Time. 20 times. At the end Natasha was a very angry, neon pink, redhead, Russian, assassin. Steve walked in to the room with an ice pack for his stomach where his shield hit him when he caught it. All that was in the room was a 8 year old girl crying holding a teddy bear. He walked over to hold her, dropping his shield. Then the mystery child flipped him and proceed to beat the crap out of him with the teddy bear. Nice Steve, nice.

 

Kadi was up.

 

Julie came up behind her with a taser when she ran. Julie tried to tase her but failed. She accidently hit Thor who came in to see what the noise was. He just came back from seeing Jane. Lauren tried to hit her with a sleeping spell but, hit herself. Stupid mirror. Alex tried to stop her with time, but could not focus because she was zigzagging. Natasha tried to shoot her and Clint kept missing her. Yes hawk-never-misses-eye missed her without magic affecting him. Steve walked in with another icepack, for the head. Stupid bear. When he walked in he saw a tiger. A big one. 

“NOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPENOPE” He yelled and ran forgetting the shield and icepack.

Lauren woke up and Julie started to laugh. 

She read her thoughts while Lauren was retreating. “Retreat, a manly way to say run the heck away,” and she thought “All aboard the nope train to forgetthatville”

Kadi just purred the whole time.

 

Last was Alex.

 

Lauren shot at her, but Alex just paused and ducked the bullets. Alex grabbed a knife and lunged at Natasha. They both swiped and missed like Lauren did with Natasha earlier. Then Alex pulled out a handheld paintball gun and shot Natasha. Then she slowed down Clint’s arrows and caught them. Julie and Alex punched and dodged each other until Alex paused Julie in mid punch. Kadi ran around her until Alex tripped her and paused her while she was falling. Steve came from behind her and poked her in the ribs. And she freaking giggled. Nobody in the Avengers had seen her giggled only her friends and they found out why. Her eyes turned cold. She turned around and punched Steve in the nose. It broke. She freaking broke a super soldier’s nose. Then she tripped him and had him in a choke hold. Lauren just laughed watching being she was the only friend, unfrozen, that knew that Steve messed up. Alex dropped Steve and ran at Lauren with a dagger. Lauren threw up a shield and laughed while Alex stabbed the shield. 

 

In the Observation Room

 

Everybody was laughing while Coulson and Nick just walked out of the room.

 

````````````````````

Back in the Training Room

 

The rest of the Avengers walked out of the room following both of them and stepped in to stop Alex and Lauren. They congratulated everybody and Fury asked a question that surprised everybody. 

“We are going to go look for survivors” He stated

He handed all of the teens suits and folders. He told them that they are leaving at 5:30 AM tomorrow. Lauren, Natasha, and Tony stared daggers at him when he said   
what time they are leaving. Everybody smiled though when they saw the cat suits Alex, Julie, Kadi and Lauren were given. On the back was a radioactive symbol in yellow. On the front a symbol on it to represent every team member. Kadi’s was a symbol, a running figure and a flying figure. Julie’s was a brain and a figure. Alex’s was a clock and different time symbols on it. Lauren’s was green sparkles and mist.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS PLEASE!!!

The Next Morning 

 

Kadi was on the couch eating Poptarts with her Poptart buddy. Tony was drinking coffee. Steve was reading the paper. Bruce was drinking tea. Clint was sleeping on a plate of bacon. Loki and Julie were arguing while eating some grits. 

“Noooo! That is freaking wrong” Julie yelled

“You know nothing” Loki yelled louder

Then they heard a door slam. Natasha held a gun in each hand pointed at Julie and Loki.

“SHUT. UP. I. AM. SLEEPING.” She roared

“How much sleep do you need” Tony asked while sipping his coffee

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

There were bullet holes surrounding Tony’s head.

“Saved the last bit of coffee for you” he squeaked over Clint’s snoring

Lauren walked in holding a nasty green dagger. The one she kept under her pillow now like the others. 

“I am tired. So SHUT UP WITH THOSE PETTY GUNS” she roared

Tony laughed then had a dagger fly by him.

“Shut up” Lauren grumbled

Lauren walked in front of Natasha to the coffee pot. Then she poured the last bit and added cream and sugar. Lauren walked down the hall to her room. Natasha’s eye twitched and followed Lauren.

“I think that’s mine” one said calmly

“I don’t see a name” the other said in the same tone

“You are testing me. You do not want to test a Russian assassin” one yelled 

“You want to test a radioactive teen” the other screeched

“Give me my darn coffee”

“NO”

They heard a familiar click, then several gunshots from the hall.

“Stop using the shield”

“I’ll go check on them” Clint said finally waking up

They heard a poof then saw green smoke.

“Good idea” everybody said

Clint walked out with his bow ready then charged. Now everybody stopped and watched. When one of the Radioactives was mad, or Natasha you should run. Clint ran out of the hallway with bullets following him, a knife, and he was smoking with rips in his clothes.

“NOPENOPENOPE” he cried. Tony laughed until an arrow flew by him.

````````````````````

 

The Avengers Assemble! alarm went off 10 minutes before they were supposed to leave.

 

“Wait guys, let’s split up” Steve said “Julie, Kadi, Loki, Tony and I are on team recover…” he said pointing to each of them “Lauren, Alex, Thor, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha you are on team fight. You guys will be taking care of…? Fury is this right?” Steve asked confused

“Yes. Animals at zoo are brainwashed by a scientist that has been on our radar for a while. And they are currently attacking the people of this city right now.” Fury explained annoyed

 

At Team Recover

 

“Okay, now Julie try to find some thoughts” Steve said standing in a hero pose

“Okay”

She picked up on a thought under a pile of rubble. The face seemed familiar. Band shirt, pink streaks in her hair. Madison.

“Guys, over here. It’s Madison.”  
Tony helped her up and took her to the jet. Loki healed her and looked for any gifts. 

The next thought was underground by the sewer that they hid in. Tall, blonde, looked familiar too. It was Ryan. 

“Where we hid is Ryan”

Tony blasted the sewer to get him out while Captain got him out to the jet.

The last thought was under a bridge that had collapsed. It was Rebecca. But she looked the worst out of them all. Her leg was under a piece of rusted metal. Kadi and Julie moved her to the jet. 

All of them were taken to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hospital looking for gifts and helping them recover. Since they were radioactive Madison and Ryan healed completely in 3 hours. Rebecca for some reason slower. 

Madison set off to the kitchen looking for some darn Ramen noodles. Ryan set off to the library. By the time both teams regrouped everybody was cleaned up. Lauren and Alex walked into the kitchen to grab some coke when Lauren heard a voice say “Drink some water”. 

Lauren responded by saying “Shut it Clint”

Alex turned around and fainted.

"AW man really" Lauren said not even turning around before she flashed out into the hallway.

Alex had seen Madison thinking that she was killed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PLEASE!!!

Lauren was walking down the hospital wing when nurses rushed down the hallway talking about a girl from Ocala, FL going flat line. 

Lauren ran with them and saw Rebecca laying on the bed dead. She walked out of the room and started to cry. Probably the only survivor from the recovery was dead. 

She walked down the hall crying when something jumped out of the vent behind her. 

She created a knife and threw it when she heard “I’m baack” from a familiar voice. Then the weirdest thing happened. It hit ice. 

“OH MY GOD HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU DON’T SCARE ME” Lauren yelled “Oh and YOU ARE ALIVE YAY!” she added

“YES” Ryan responded 

“Wait here” she said and disappeared. A second later she came back with Alex.

“What can you do” Alex asked after hellos were traded and everything was explained.

“I can control the elements. Air, water, earth, and fire.”

“That’s why my dagger hit ice.” Lauren said

“Yes” Alex and Ryan said slowly

“Well come on and check out the tapes from when we were training” Lauren said and disappeared in a flash

 

````````````````````

“Whoa, cool guys” Ryan said not looking up from the screen

“Thanks” Both Alex and Lauren said

“Alex you’re still ticklish” Ryan asked

Right then Lauren poked her. Alex picked up the closest thing to her and hit Lauren. It was a textbook. She proceeded to keep smacking Lauren until they were both out the door.

“How-many-times-do-I-say-stop-it” Alex yelled at Lauren while she was running away

“I’m sorry. I can get you candy” Lauren offered

“I can get my own” Alex yelled

Some people were videotaping while Alex tried to stab and shoot Lauren.

“This is going viral” a junior agent whispered

“Excuse me?” Alex said turning around

Lauren grabbed a knife that was hidden somewhere on her body. She threw it and pinned the phone to the wall. 

Alex continued to hit her. They ran in to the Cafeteria where all of the Junior Agents came to hide. And they only showed up a week ago. Half of them left after Natasha and Fury showed their “Personalities”. When the two girls barged in Alex was hitting Lauren with the textbook. Lauren pulled out a gun and started to shoot at Alex. 

Alex paused and ducked the bullets.

“Stop pausing time” Lauren shouted

“Stop shooting” Alex responded with a smirk

Lauren pulled out ten throwing knives and threw them. Alex had been studying Nat. and caught them. Alex pulled out a gun and shot at Lauren. Lauren threw up a shield. 

“Stop doing that” Alex shouted

“Stop shooting” Lauren responded just like Alex

Kadi came in and ran circles around them. Lauren threw a sleeping spell at her, but missed and hit an agent. Fury right then barged in.

“What the HECK is going on” He shouted. Then smiled after one of the agents fainted. Fury turned into Julie. She looked around and laughed “Junior Agents?” she added

The rest of the girls said “yup” at the same time.

Ryan barged in holding water and fire. “What are you doing?” he asked slowly taking in the scene

“Scaring agents” Lauren said

“FUN!” he clapped his hands and the elements disappeared. One of the agents snorted in the back and said something very, very, very, rude.

“Do you know who we are?” Lauren asked

“No” Jr. responded sporting a retarded grin

“How old are you sir?” Julie asked walking towards him

“20” Jr. answered still having the same face

“I’m 16. Let me tell you looks can be deceiving” Alex said stepping up

“We want no trouble, but if you get on our bad side, watch out” Kadi said now floating forward

“I might shish kebab you like his phone” Lauren offered

“I might beat you up” Alex said cracking her knuckles

“What can you do, I can easily do all of that stuff. And you all are just teen girls” He said looking slightly confused

“We aren’t just teens, we are Radioactive” Lauren said crossing her arms just like the others

“We will torture you in every way possible, more than just your ordinary S.H.I.E.L.D. agent knows” Ryan yelled from the back

“You think Natasha and Fury are bad, please” Julie said in his head

“Ha, Ha. Funny joke” he said his voice wavering from being nervous

Just then the intercoms went off “Radioactive, Report”

Everybody turned and walked out the door. Lauren snapped her fingers and everybody was wearing their suits. Some agents went pale when the radioactive symbol on   
their backs went from yellow to a glowing green. Only when a radioactive signature was found it would glow.

 

````````````````````

“I see that you have met up with Ryan once more” Fury says when they walk in

“Yes” Alex says

“Well I want to ask you a question Ryan. Do you want to join Radioactive” Fury asks looking at all of their expressions

“Yes” he says looking happy

“Good. We will talk” Fury says walking out with his jacket sweeping up behind him like a cape.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PLEASE!!!

One Week Later

 

“What right do you have to scare my junior agents” Fury yelled at all of them

“Did you see them and what they said” Lauren yelled back

“Yes. But still” Fury yelled not as loud while rubbing his forehead, probably trying not to get a headache “But I am the boss of all of them, and you. I control you and you do as I say. Nothing more nothing less.” He said glaring at all of them. More agents left after they saw the ordeal in the Mess Hall. Most of them left because of what they   
saw. And they were in dire need of more agents every day.

“EXCUSE ME” Lauren shrieked

“We don’t have to be with you” Julie yelled at him stepping forward

“You know what?” Kadi asked stepping forward to look at him in the face

“You can’t hold us” Alex yelled from the back, she was annoyed. When they got called in here everybody had to forget what they were doing, which they were not happy with. Alex was reading in the library with Ryan. Julie was talking to Madison and Tony in the lab. Lauren was hanging with Loki playing checkers keeping a eye on Thor and Kadi while they were playing some games on the Xbox. Sometimes Thor gets annoyed and destroys it or Kadi just sits there ignoring everybody.

“Guys follow I have an idea” Lauren said with a wicked grin. The one she has when they do something they know that they will regret later.

Lauren and the group ran to the control room and pulled out her iPod. She connected it to a computer and typed a couple things on it until the intercom was connected to it. Then she played can’t hold us. Kadi shook her head at what she said. Alex was listening to the song she never heard before. Julie and Lauren ran down the hall rapping to the music on the intercom. Julie to Fury yelled some choice words at him while Lauren rapped. Now in a full street clothes outfit from magic. Then threw up a shield when Fury shot at them

Both of them teleported to the Cafeteria while Madison ran from her desk to the others, Ryan followed Kadi and Alex when they ran in the hall. When they opened the doors to the Cafeteria they saw Julie and Lauren yelling “This is our city, our party” They shrugged and joined them.

People recorded Fury trying to shoot at all of them while Lauren threw up force fields. She ran around with the others all of them laughing, singing, rapping.

“Lauren drop the fields” He yelled. Everybody hated Lauren when she threw them up keeping everything in or out. I mean you can’t shoot at what they are around, or blow up, or hit.

“No” Everybody yelled

The Avengers watched from the screen on the Stark Pad laughing.

“Bad move Fury” Clint said laughing. You don’t command anybody in Radioactive or Avengers to do something without something bad happening. Lauren snapped her fingers and Fury was dressed in a pink clown suit. Made for women.

Everybody watching on the Stark Pad started to cry from laughing so hard. Even Natasha.

 

The Next Day

 

Everybody awoke to screams. They barged into Loki’s room and saw Loki with the spear he used. Glowing and blue touching his chest like it did Clint’s. And it was being done by everybody enemy. Thanos was brainwashing Loki. 

“Enjoy” he said then jumping into a portal

Lauren had grown very fond of Loki. It broke her heart to see bright blue eyes looking at everybody. Then a flash of green in his eyes, but blue quickly after.   
He disappeared into a portal that popped up with an arm reaching for him. Everybody lunged into thin air.

“Somebody find him” Lauren cried

“BROTHER” Thor yelled

“Oh. Crap.” Alex said and fainted

“Avengers Assemble, Radioactive Report” Sounded through the tower. Everybody got in their suits and left. Lauren and Alex teleported to meet Fury. Kadi ran, Thor took Natasha, Tony took Clint. Bruce and Ryan took the helicopter. Usually Loki would have teleported the other two but he could not currently.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PLEASE!!!

“What happened? We just had a strong energy change 2 on our radars.” Fury asked nervous when they all arrived and sat down. Except for Thor and Lauren. Thor was in the hall yelling curses in old Norse, thunder and lightning cracking in the sky. Lauren was in the corner, curled into a ball crying and shaking.

“Thanos came and took Loki’s mind with the soul gem” Lauren said between sobs

“And he is going to use Loki again” Tony said shaking his head

“NOOOOO” Julie moaned and put her head on Tony’s shoulder. Nobody needed another attack man by a brainwashed Loki.

“The Chituri” Fury confirmed to them all

“Great” Kadi said shaking her head

“Wait” Julie called to them all while they were getting up

“What” Fury asked annoyed

“Loki. He is projecting his thoughts of his location” Julie explained

“Track him” Fury yelled to the agents outside the door

“What?” Everybody in Radioactive asked

“We put a tracking device on him” Bruce explained rubbing his neck like he is embarrassed. Only him and Fury knew about it.

“Okay then do it” Lauren said before flashing out not wanting others to see her crying again.

 

````````````````````

 

Flashback

Hey guys, I'm back! Or at least to explain then leave. I remember one time that we all and fun as a team. We were bored at the tower and had nobody to save, so we were just lounging around.

“I’mmm bored” Lauren and Julie said

“Let’s play some video games” Clint said, turning on the Wii.

They all followed Clint to the game room and sat down, Julie with Tony, Alex with Bruce, Lauren with Loki, Thor with Kadi, and the others were sitting on the floor.

“What first” Clint asked holding up 3 games. Mario Kart, Just Dance, an Sing-Along. Everybody chose to play Mario Kart first. Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Thor. 

They line up next to each other picking their characters. Clint was Koopa, Tony was Mario, Natasha was Wario, and Thor was Baby Peach. He chose it because he enjoyed the “little warriors pink horse-less chariot”. 

3

Everybody sat down together.

2

They started their engines.

1

Tony and Clint pushed each other around while Thor looked confused and Natasha rolled her eyes.

GO!

Thor somehow started too early and doesn’t move. Tony runs into Thor, and Natasha runs into Clint.

“This infernal mechanical device dares to disobey the Son of Odin” Thor yells at the remote

“Brodinson, calm down and move” Clint says annoyed at Thor

“CLINT, STOP RUNNING INTO ME” Natasha shrieks

“That’s what she said” Clint snickered

Natasha paused the games and pulled out a gun from somewhere on her body and pointed it at Clint.

CLICK

“What did you say” She whispered

“Nothing Nat” he whimpered

“That’s what I thought” she said putting away the gun

Tony made a whip noise. At the end Tony was in 1st, Nat 2nd, Thor 3rd, and Clint 4th. Clint got hit by a blue shell when he was about to cross the line in 1st, but got hit by 2 blue shells, and one green one.

Alex looked around bored with the game. And what she saw made her smirk.

Tony was sitting next to Julie sharing some popcorn while changing the race track. Madison had her hand on Steve’s leg and his arm on her shoulder. Lauren and Loki were sharing a seat. Clint was talking to Nat saying something to make her smile. Bruce was talking to Betty on the StarkPad. Kadi was holding Thor’s hand. Ryan was under a chair reading a book. But one thought that would change everything hit her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PLEASE!!!

Lauren shook her head from the sudden memory and read her text.

Natasha: Found an energy signature

Lauren: k

Five minutes later they were all standing in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.’s small fighter planes, all putting on parachutes.

“He was on the other side of the globe on one of the Helicarriers. Somehow the Ch-whatever took it over without us knowing. It’s over a secluded area. Fix him and get out of there, we will blow that thing. To kingdom come if we get a big enough missile” Fury yelled from the speaker. 

 

In The Cab Of The Plane

 

“Why is this vessel so bumpy” Thor asks falling

“It’s not supposed to be” Alex yells hitting her head

“I’m gonna puke” Lauren yells

“CLINT” Tony and Natasha yell

“WHAT” sounds over the speakers

“Lauren gonna puke, try to fly the plane right or you clean it up” Steve says eerily calm

“I’m just co-polite” Clint whines

“BARTON” Bruce growls eyes bright green after he fell off the bench into a wall

“DON’T GO GREEN” Everybody screams

“Fury, fly the plane the right way” Clint yells

“SHUT UP” Fury yells back. They hear scuffling over the speakers. Clint falls through the door that just opened and lands on his face.

The platform opens and they jump out the plane hitting the roof of the Helicarrier. Everyone preforms their separate duties and kill everything in their path. Everybody splits up to the different cells to find Loki.

“Found him” Natasha says over the comm. “Get Bruce down here now” she adds her voice cracking.

 

```````````````````` 

 

When they arrived in the cell they broke him out and killed all of the guards. When they found him he had 2 broken ribs, a deep cut on his forehead and a twisted ankle. When he woke up he still had magic, but it took a while to heal him. Lauren had to help with some of her magic.

They started to climb up the stairs and arrived to the wishbone to be picked up. But on their way up they were ambushed. The area was cleared quickly, everybody tried to escape sience they notified Fury to send the missile.

“Well, well it seems that Earth’s mightiest heroes have identified themselves in person. I shall go first, I am Thanos.”

Everybody turned around and saw him. Purple face with a wicked smile.

He pulled out 2 cans and threw them. Loki and Thor recognized them and ducked pushing everybody away from the cans. When they exploded they sucked everything in within 2 feet’s length. The ceiling collapsed on the 2 spies and trapped them. Then he pulled out a gun and shot Lauren and Loki. They both fell to the ground; it suppressed the magic and life force of the victim. The last thing he pulled out was a sphere. He pressed a couple of buttons and threw it. The bomb was the size of a bowling ball with numbers on it.

5

4

3

2


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT PLEASE!!!

Nothing. Alex paused the time of the bomb.

“Move, go, it will blow up the whole floor. He left, leave me” She yelled waving them off.

“NO” Julie yelled but Kadi pulled her back. ”LET ME GO” she screamed and kicked. “PAUSE IT ON THE PLANE” Julie kept screaming.

“No, I have to see it” Alex yelled crying.

The whole time they were talking everybody got in the plane that arrived. Thor uncovered the spies while Steve got the 2 sorceress. 

“JULIE WE NEED TO GO NOW” Tony yelled

“NO, SHE WILL DIE” Julie screamed

“I will stay, the Hulk will cover her” Bruce said walking up giving his glasses to Tony

“NO” Julie screamed but got sedated by what Steve shot into her.

“Bye Alex” Kadi said waving and crying

They all load up in the plane and left. Alex watched them go, wanting them to be far away incase of anything unsuspected.

 

````````````````````

 

“Now” Bruce asked walking forward. Alex nodded and he transformed into the Hulk holding Alex. She closed her eyes and let go of the spell.

Julie was screaming, crying, freaking out when she saw the missile and the bomb hit the ship at the same time.

Blinding white assaulted Alex’s eyes, then green. The Hulk jumped off the ship falling to the ground below protecting Alex. But he was caught off guard by the missile.

The plane with the Avengers and company watched to see where the Hulk landed and picked them up. Bruce had already shrunk and beside him was Alex, looking the same as Bruce scorched, but was also bleeding and had cuts all over. Barely looking alive by how pale she was.

 

S.H.I.E.L.D. Hospital

 

“Hey guys” Ryan greeted them when they walked in dragging Julie “where are the others?”

“Hey how did the trip go” Madison greeted Tony. 

“OMYGOD” she yelled when she saw Lauren, Loki, Natasha, Clint, Alex and Bruce.

“Nurses, stat” she yelled into her earpiece ushering them into different rooms hooking them to IVs.

Everybody had a heartbeat but Alex. All her friends could do was only idle by while try after try the doctors failed to revive her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMMM FINALLY DONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually posted all 9,000 words in one day. wow. Thanks for reading.

The day Alex died, everybody died on the inside. Nobody would speak, or hardly moved while arrangements were made for her peace. She was cremated and her ashes were spread on the rooftop of Stark Tower to float over the city. Everybody wore pink that day, even Lauren. To remember her in peace. Nobody touched her room, or any of her possessions, wanting to think that she was still there.

One week later after they were collecting her stuff at the Helicarrier, bringing them to the tower for her room, a figure was sitting on the couch on the main floor.

“Who are you” Natasha asked stepping out of the elevator holding her gun.

“You don’t know me but, I know you” the figure said standing up turning around. She had navy blue eyes, and blonde hair. She was pretty tall and skinny. Wearing a   
white shirt, jean shorts, and brown heels.

“Answer the question” Clint nearly yelled readying an arrow on his bow.

“Oh, why pardon me” the figure said smiling. “My name is Amanda night and I am to be your team’s assistant/member. I will be living here from now on” the girl explained.

“Mr. Fury said that I would be welcomed with open arms. He is a very truthful man and I trusted him when I came here” she finished rubbing the tattoo on her arm. Bruce saw her doing that and wanted to make her feel better.

“What’s your tattoo of” he asked nervous

“It is just runes” she commented showing it to Bruce

“Really? May I see” Loki asked touching her arm.

“NO” she yelled and covered her arm. “I’m sorry, it is just that I’m kinda sensitive of it sometimes” Amanda said

“Understandable” Loki said backing away

“So, hi I’m Tony, this is my tower. Don’t throw me out of my windows” Tony said shaking her hand.

“Julie, that’s Kadi over there drooling over Thor, that’s Lauren drooling over Loki, and that’s Clint drooling over Natasha.” Julie said pointing to each person.

“I’m Bruce hi” Bruce said waving

“That’s the Star Spangled Man with a Plan” Tony said pointing to Steve who was trying to answer a call on his phone.

“Tony how do I answer this call” Steve asked frustrated at his phone.

“Don’t go “GOSH DARN IT 21ST CENTURY” on me again Steve” Tony replied annoyed 

“Anybody want food?” Lauren asked while Julie tried to break up the staring match between the 2 men.

“Yup pizza” Clint yelled. And thus it began.

“Sushi” Lauren

“Soup” Steve

“Italian” Loki

“Curry” Bruce

“Chinese” Natasha

“Sandwiches” Tony

“Poptarts” Thor

“Waffles” Julie

“Indian” Kadi

“What do you want” Bruce asked typing stuff up

“I don’t know yet just give me some time” she replied

Bruce’s eyes widened when she said that, but ignored his thoughts.

“Okay, whenever you are ready” Bruce said and shrugged

“Thank You Dr. Banner” she replied looking at her watch then the clock on the wall, and he swore they both stopped ticking “I will need all the time I can get” she   
answered looking up at him with brown eyes, then smiled.


End file.
